Whatever You Need
by Wolf-In-Winter
Summary: James tells you a secret but what will become of it? Sorry I suck at summaries! It's a one-shot and my very first story!


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really excited for people to read this because this is my very first Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! This is a one-shot.**

"Nice hotel.", I say while James helps me up and out of the limo. James and I have known each other for years now and he takes me to every concert and party him and the guys get invited to. BTR are performing in New York City for two nights and we all get to stay at a fancy hotel, like usual. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan take their girlfriends to every tour and since I'm a great friend of James, he takes me along. The concert just ended and we are now back at the hotel. I stepped out of the limo and the rest of the guys and their dates follow behind.

"I'm so tired, but the guys and I have to go do some band stuff. We need to get dressed in tuxes and you and the girls can wear the dresses y'all bought today shopping." James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall stopped in front of an elevator and Carlos pressed the up button. The elevator door opened and we all stepped in. Logan punched the floor number and after a minute of elevator music we arrived on our floor. The boys had their own room right across the hall from the girls's room.

"Just tell us when you're ready. We have to be in the lobby in about twenty minutes," Kendall tells us as we head into our room. Lydia, Denisse, Jane, and I change out of our casual clothes and into the beautiful gowns we bought while shopping in the city. Lydia changed into a flowy, bright green, floor length gown that had a sweet heart neckline; Denisse changed into a tight and sleeveless, sky blue, floor length dress that had a slit on the left leg with blue heels that have a dash of gold; Jane put on a solid red dress with a thin black belt going around her waist and black pumps, while I changed into a tight, knee length, solid black slevless dress with black stillettos. We walked out of the room to see the guys waiting in the hall for us.

"Finally! We've been waiting out here for forever!", exclaims Carlos in a joking manner. Logan smiles at us and says, "Well, you all look beautiful," then holds out his hand to Jane. She blushes then takes his hand. Kendall smiles and kisses Lydia on the forehead then wraps his arm around her waist and they walk down the hall to the elevators with Logan and Jane. Carlos looks at Denisse and says,"You look gorgeous". Denisse blushes and looks down and they walk off to the elevators with Denisse's head on his shoulder. After they turn the corner, James takes my hand and kisses it, making my heart flutter, and says, "M'lady." I giggle and say, "James, There's no need to do that. I'm not your girlfriend."

"I know. But you are a lady, so I found it necessary to do it" , he winks at me and smiles.

We make it downstairs to meet the guys and we went to go talk to the important people about important band stuff. I didn't pay attention too much to what they were saying. I grabbed the girls and went to go get some drinks and sat down on some seats while the guys went on talking. The girls and I started chatting about random things, mostly about the guys.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Two hours pass and the guys finally sat down with us. They told us about the important band stuff with the important band people. After they finished, James took me over by the elevators.

"Hey, I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to go up to the room. Can you tell the guys for me?" , he asks me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up in a minute.", I say knowing that none of the guys can take care of themselves when they get sick. You would think they didn't know how to use a bandaid. I walk over to the group and tell them James isn't feeling good and that I'll nurse him tonight. They all nod in understandment and tell me goodnight. I take the elevator and go to their suite. James was already undressing himself, which didn't bother either of us because we have been great friends for years. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him. For a while now I've noticed I have developed feelings for him, but I would never tell him that because it would jeopardize our frienship. I went to the kitchen and made him some soup and got him an icepack and a thermometer. He was already laying down so I put the soup on the night stand next to the bed

.

"Here. I made you some soup." I say while taking his temperature. The thermometer read 98.6. "Well you don't have a fever which is a good sign. Just get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later. If you need anything just let me know, whatever you need."

"Thanks. For everything." James says as I walk out the door and close it behind me.

I walk into my room and I unzip the back of my dress and slip out of it and take my heels off. I walk into the restroom and take my panties and bra off and start the water for my shower. I test the water with my hand and get in once it's warm enough.

**James's POV**

I get up after she leaves the room. I'm not even sick. I just said that so I can tell her how I feel about her. I don't know what her reaction will be but I don't care. I just have to tell her.

I open up my door and walk across the hall and enter their room. I heard the shower going so I thought I should wait on the bed. After a few minutes I couldn't wait any longer and she does take long showers. I open the bathrom door slowly, careful not to make any noise.

"Hey", I say, not really sure of what to say next. She pulls the shower curtain aside and sticks her head out.

"Oh my god James! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing in here?!"

"Listen", I say taking a few steps back. "We've known each other for years now, and there is something important I need to tell you."

"What is _so_ important that it couldn't have waited 'till after my shower?!"

"I love you. I had to tell you now because I can't control myself any longer. I think about you all the time. When I needed help with something or needed to talk to someone, you were there. You were always there. You were there when the band had formed and I want you to always be there. I love you."

Now she's is absolutely quiet with a stunned expression on her face.

I can't believe he just said all of this to me. He loves me. I can't even figure out what to say right now. Without even thinking, I yank the shower curtain aside and step out of the tub and walk over to James, pulling his head down towards mine and kiss him. He doesn't kiss back at first, but after a moment he kisses back. His lips are so soft. I break the kiss and say, "I love you, too." His face beams and he gives me a peck on the lips before taking off his sweatpants.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to take a shower," he replies with a mischevious grin.

I turn around and head back into the shower. A few seconds later James steps in, completely naked. I take in the sight of his wet, glistening body. His body looks as if it were carved by angels, his muscles bulging out. I look lower and see his manhood. I walk over to him and begin to kiss him. We kiss passionately, and I open my mouth a little, allowing him entrance. Our tongues dance with each other and then he breaks the kiss, moving his mouth onto my neck and putting his hands onto my breasts. I lean my head back and let out a moan. He then pushes me up against the wall and stares into my eyes and I stare back, seeig his eyes are full of lust and desire. He leans in close to whisper in my ear and says, "You said to call you for whatever I needed. I need you," then begins to nibble at my earlobe. I let my hands roam over his muscles, feeling them under my finger tips. His kisses move down my neck and onto my right breast. A small gasp escapes me and I can feel an ache in between my thighs. I trail my hands down his chest and move them onto his thick rod. I traced my fingers along his length lightly, teasing him. After I tease him for a few minutes, I wrap my hands around his member and began to pump him slowly. He releases his mouth from my right breast and moves over to my left breast. He moves down to my ankles and brushes his toungue up my right leg and mimics the motion onto my left leg. He does the same thing again on my right leg but instead he runs his tongue onto my heat, which releases a gasp from my lips. He wraps my legs around his shoulders and picks me up and pushes my back against the wall and continues licking my center. He continues licking me for a few minutes until I begin breaking in a sweat, my breathing becomes more rapid and I can't even think. My orgasm crashes over me so powerfully I couldn't think. When I come down from my high I am sprawled across the bed in the room wrapped in a towel. James is hovered over me and he kisses me passionately.

"Are you ready for this?" James asks.

Barely able to comprehend what he just asked I stare deeply into his eyes which have so much love and compassion. "Mmm-hmm" I nod my head.

He unwraps the towel and aligns himself at my entrance. He slowly pushes himself into me and I can feel him filling me whole. He looked at me to see if I was okay and I touched his cheek and leaned my head forward to kiss him. He began to push himself into me even further, hitting my cervix. He starts off with a slow rhythm then begins to go faster, hitting my cervix creating pain and pleasure at the same time. I wrap my legs around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Faster James", I moan and whine. James thrusts into me faster and harder, pushing me closer to the edge. His breathing becomes heavy and he wraps his arms around me and picks me up.

"Ohh, Ja-James", I scream as I have my release. James grunts as he spills inside of me and hugs me close to where my breasts are squished against his chest. We stay sitting there in our embrace, panting and just staring deeply into each other's eyes. He kisses me then pulls me down to lie on the bed and he wraps his arms around my back and kisses my shoulder. He begins to softly sing to me as I drift off into a blissful dream.


End file.
